This invention pertains to a subcutaneous, intramuscular support for a rigid transcutaneous implant, which can be anchored intracorporeally in a bone stump and which has an intermediate piece between the part to be intracorporeally anchored and an extracorporeal coupling device, which can be coupled to it.
Such a support is known from German published patent application DE 100 40 590 A1. The support described there is made of a flexible material and has a socket that firmly surrounds the implant distally, as well as an intracorporeally arranged cover sleeve in the form of a flexible bellows, that is connect proximally to the socket in a sealed manner by a collar formed on it, such that between the inner wall of the bellows and the outer wall of the socket, a hollow space with a minimum width remains free. Here, distally at the bellows, a flexible screen network is arranged, distal to which is another screen network with a higher modulus of elasticity.
This support has the goal to allow soft tissue to move relative to the rigid implant, without subjecting the point of penetration in the stump of the body to an increased risk of inflammation. Although this known support has already been successfully used in practice, the risk remains, for example when cleaning the point of penetration of the implant through the thigh stump using a cannula, that the flexible material, which in most cases is silicone, could be punctured, resulting in infection.